


Why did it have to be swans?

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birds, Gen, Inspired by Music, Swans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Bucky vs. birds, round two.





	

"Swans?! They're even worse than geese! And there's more of them--"


End file.
